marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men from Marvel comics, and appears in X-Men: Children of the Atom, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Scott Summers is the oldest of the mutant sons of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Katherine Ann. When his father flew the family back from a vacation in his vintage private plane, a de Havilland Mosquito, the plane was attacked and set ablaze by a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute was unable to slow their fall sufficiently to prevent Scott from suffering a head injury on landing (the injury damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts). This was also the first time Scott used his mutant power to slow their descent. The two boys were hospitalized for injuries sustained during their landing. Scott and Alex both suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the plane incident. Alex left the hospital after two weeks, but Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. Upon recovering, they were placed in the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska and were subjected to batteries of tests and experiments by the orphanage's owner, Mr. Milbury, an alias for the evil geneticist and his future enemy Nathaniel Essex (Mr. Sinister), who also placed mental blocks on Scott. Sinister also took on the role of "Lefty", who was Scott's roommate and would bully him at the orphanage. With their parents presumed dead, the authorities separated the two boys. Alex was adopted while Scott remained. For a time Scott had prolonged amnesia about his childhood. As a teenager, Scott came into the foster care of Jack Winters, a mutant criminal known as the Jack O'Diamonds. After Scott began to suffer from severe headaches he was sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of Ruby-Quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power first erupted from his eyes as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved everyone by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott fled, escaping on a freight train. Winters sought to use Scott's new found talent in his crimes, and physically abused the young boy when he initially refused. However, Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier, who teamed up with F.B.I. agent Fred Duncan in their mutual attempt to find Scott. Scott was rescued from Winters' clutches and was enlisted by Xavier as the first member of the X-Men, a team of young mutants who trained to use their powers in the fight for human/mutant equality, and second student to enlist in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Powers Cyclops possess the ability to emit scarlet beams of energy from his eyes. He constantly abosrbs ambient energy, such as sunlight, and converts it into his optic blasts. Due to a head injury recieved as a child he cannot shut off his power and thus must constantly wear his ruby-quartz visor or sun-glasses of the same material. As the field commander of the X-Men, he is a natural leader. He is also a skilled hand to hand combatant and strategist. He also has spatial awareness. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Optic Blast:' Shoots out a VERY fast beam from Cyclops' eyes. The Hard Punch version angles upwards to catch characters who jump in, while Light Punch is done from a crouching position. When done in the air, the Optic Blast shoots straight across the screen regardless of the button you use. *'Optic Sweep:' Cyclops shoots out a beam aimed at the ground, but this can be blocked either high or low. *'Beam Throw:' Grabs your enemy and shoots them into the air propelled by a beam from Cyclops' eyes. As they're coming down you can jump up to Air Combo your opponent. *'Rising Uppercut (''Gene Splice):' Essentially a Dragon Punch, but mashing the punch buttons will juggle the other fighter for more hits and damage. *'Cyclone Kick:' A Hurricane Kick-like move. It makes you do a quick hop kick and then spin around for a sweep attack, but both hits can still be blocked high. *'Raising Neck Breaker Drop:' This is a command grab that's unblockable. Cyclops winds up and then starts running at the other player — if he's hit at any point during this time the move will not come out. If he connects though he'll tackle his enemy and slam them into the ground.There's a decided delay when Cyclops is doing his wind up, so you really have to catch your opponent off guard to hit with this, so you won't be able to use it all of the time, but it's still handy against someone who's being overly defensive. The range on this is roughly the same as the Rapid Punch, you need to be a couple steps in from full-screen's distance. *'Rapid Punch:' Executing this makes you lunge forward and attack your enemy with a couple of punches. You need to mash on the Punch or Kick buttons to get additional hits. This won't connect from a full-screen's distance, but if you take a couple of steps closer it should connect. 'Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'''Mega Optic Blast (Level 1): Blasts a huge beam at the opponent, covering a good amount of area. More damage can be added by mashing the attack buttons. Can be done in the air. *'Super Optic Blast (Level 1):' Similar to his Mega Optic Blast, except the beam is much narrower and the trajectory of the beam can be controlled by moving the control stick/pad. This beam can be bounced off of the floor. More damage can be added mashing the attack buttons. Can be done in the air. Trivia * He is Ryu's original rival since the first debut of X-Men vs. Street Fighter. ** In the ending cutscene of Marvel vs. Capcom 2, after you defeat Abyss, you can see Cyclops and Ryu shaking hands. This can be a call back to the title screen of X-Men vs Street Fighter, where both of them are shaking hands behind the game's logo. * Cyclops had made appearances in all Marvel crossover games. The only two non-playable role he has had in the series was as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and a picture of him in the poster in Days of Future Past stage as slain in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * When Phoenix is KO'ed in Marvel vs Capcom 3, she whispers "Scott" which is Cyclops real name, Scott Summers. * Cyclops also appears in Phoenix's ending in UMvC3. Artwork Cyclopsz.png|X-Men: Children Of The Atom 712835-cyclops.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter 714423-cyclops.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter cyclops-cmx.gif Cyclopsassist.png|Cyclops as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom f7938fd2c79b64c2b5a2803bf4824bd2.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Cyclops Heroes and Heralds Card xcocy-1.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 1/27 xcocy-2.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 2/27 xcocy-3.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 3/27 xcocy-4.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 4/27 xcocy-5.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 5/27 xcocy-6.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 6/27 xcocy-7.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 7/27 xcocy-8.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 8/27 xcocy-9.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 9/27 xcocy-10.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 10/27 xcocy-12.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 13/27 xcocy-13.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 14/27 xcocy-14.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 15/27 xcocy-15.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 16/27 xcocy-16.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 17/27 xcocy-17.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 18/27 xcocy-18.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 19/27 xcocy-19.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 20/27 xcocy-20.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 21/27 xcocy-21.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 22/27 xcocy-22.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 23/27 xcocy-23.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 24/27 xcocy-24.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 25/27 xcocy-25.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 26/27 Sprites Also See Cyclops's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:MvC2 Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Shoto Characters Category:Cyclops Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men: COTA Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:Power Up Category:MvC Assists